Dusk Wings
by Em48Dance
Summary: Six years after the apocalypse, the Flock lives in a now re-built world. But one thing isn't complete. Max. She died saving Angel. But in an intense turn of events, could Max still be alive? What will happen to Max and Fang if she is? FAX!
1. Chapter 1

Fang POV

Six years ago was the apocalypse. Six years since Max... I clutch my head and pull at my hair, squeezing my eyes tight. I have a hard time even saying it out loud, nonetheless thinking it. Yes, Max died. She died while trying to save Angel. Déjà Vu? I think yes. Trouble always seems to find Angel, or else Angel finds trouble. I'm not sure, and I don't care anymore. Max saved Angel's feathery little butt countless times. Every time I look into Angel's bright blue eyes, I see Max, Max, and Max. Not that Angel thinks about her every second of the day, and not that I would know, either, but I think that Max cared for her so much that she reflects in Angel's eyes automatically. But also, every time I look at Angel, I see a demon child. I love her and everything, but not the way I used to. She has Max's death in her hands, and she is still so selfish and bossy, not the sweet little girl that wanted to go pick strawberries on that sunny afternoon so long ago. But I don't treat Angel the way I would want to, because I know Max would never wish that on her baby. I just love Max too much to do otherwise. That's right. I love Max. Not loved. Love.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for reviewing! You guys are amazing! Hope you like this chapter! Not sure if I love it, but it'll do. Enjoy!**

Fang POV

Max was falling. Falling, into endless space. I reached out for her, screaming her name. Her hair was floating around her face, her arms extended out to me. Everything seemed to be in slow motion... I shot up in bed, cold sweat caked to my face. I brought my hand up to my head to wipe the thick layer of moisture away. It took me a moment to realize that everyone was surrounding me. "Fang? Fang, are you okay?" 18-year-old Nudge asked with her big worried eyes. I stared at her for a moment, and then said, "Yeah, I'm fine. Bad dream, that's all." I saw doubting looks on everyone's face. I could tell Angel was picking through my mind, trying to figure out what had just happened, and I wanted to lunge for her. I tried to keep my mind veered away from the dream, but it seemed to be rotating through my head. "Dude, I don't think you're okay. That's the most vocal power you've used in your life," Iggy said, looking somewhere by my left eyebrow. I shook my head. "Really, I'm fine. Go back to sleep, guys," I replied. Gazzy laughed nervously. "I don't think I can now," he said. "Me neither. Those were pretty traumatizing screams man," Dylan agreed. I gnashed my teeth together. Was I really screaming that loud? Nudge gave me a small smile and walked out the door. Iggy patted my shoulder (I have no idea how he does that) and followed after her. Gazzy and Dylan lingered for a moment, but left, too. Angel sat there, statue still. "What?" I asked. She shook her head, her eyes curious and devilish. I sighed and laid back down, trying to go back to sleep. I never knew if Angel left.

- "You guys ready to go?" I asked from the front room. I heard moans and groans in reply, and feet stepping down the stairs. Yes, we were going shopping. Me, for groceries. Everyone else, clothes. I had enough black to last me a century. "Do I have to go?" Gazzy whined. Even for a 15-year-old, he was still pretty childish sometimes. "Yep. No more complaining," I said. Short and simple. Iggy patted the Gasman on the shoulder. "No worries. They might have weapons or explosives to look into. Never know," he said, and impish grin spreading across his face. I shook my head, but then remembered he was blind. "No explosives or weapons. Oh, yeah, and NO candles to shove in Nudge's ear," I added. Nudge smiled and stuck her tongue out at the two boys, taking the mischievous looks off their faces. Dylan walked in the room just then, much to my distaste. "Can we go to Hollister?" He asked. I recoiled in confusion. "That's a girl store. He shrugged. "Never mind then. Nudge snorted. "He wants to be a Hollister Model. Tryouts are today," she giggled. His cheeks turned bright red. "And how would you know?" Angel asked Nudge. Nudge raised her eyebrows. "What can I say? I like hot guys," she said. A few rounds of laughter filled the room. I just shook my head and ushered them out the door.

- "Hey, Fang," I heard from behind me. I whirled around on the balls of my feet, ready to attack if necessary. But no need. This was much worse than Erasers. "Oh, hi Lissa," I said to the red-head whom I had kissed a long time back. She flashed her perfectly white teeth at me, and smoothed out her pants. "How have you been?" She asked. It surprised me at how I even remembered her. I shrugged and looked at my feet. "Fine," I lied. She laughed quietly. "And the family?" I felt flashbacks come back into my mind of the dream last night. "Good," was all I could manage. She squinted her eyes. "You sound nervous when you say that. How's your sister? Mary, something like that?" I felt myself heat up. Should I tell her, or could she be a target? Non-erasery. Never had been. "She's dead," I said quietly. She smiled again and bent down a little to meet my eyes from their floor position. "What? Sorry, didn't catch that." I took a deep breath. It was hard even saying her name. "She's dead. Max." She plastered a look of sympathy on her face. I could tell it was fake, because she never liked Max much anyway, from what she told me in our class together back in school. "Oh, I'm so sorry. My deepest condolences," she gushed. I shrugged one shoulder and gave a little cough. "It's been six years, anyway. I think I'm better now than I was then," I said quickly. She nodded, and then lifted her phone up to her face, checking the time. "Oh, I better be on my way. My fiancée will be waiting. Nice talking to you!" She said as she half-walked, half-jogged off. I was left standing there, without even saying a goodbye. She was one weird girl.

**What do you think? All reviews appreciated! I'll update as soon as I can. Latest will be Friday. If I don't make it by then, just know that I'm super sorry! Stay Beautiful, Fly On. ~Emma**


	3. Chapter 3

After we all got back from shopping, I went to the backyard. It was dark out now, and I stared up at the stars. I had a sudden urge to shoot up into the sky, spreading my wings to their full span, and just forget the rest of the world.

Exactly how Max used to describe it.

I smiled as I thought of her face. Her beautiful, gorgeous, fun-loving face. The one that turned to stone when she was fighting someone, or the one that gave Gazzy a look when he used his unfortunate skill.

So I took off, letting myself sink into the air.

I woke up on wheat.

I winced as the small pieces poked at my skin when I moved, so I spread my wings and lifted into the air a bit. I sighed, knowing that I would get chewed out when I got home because I was gone, and the flock was probably worried sick about me.

I flew for about 15 minutes, not realizing how far I really got from home last night.

When I stepped into the house, I was met by everyone sitting on the couch, with pained looks on their faces.

"What? Is everything okay?"

Everyone was here, so nobody was missing.

"Fang... Please... Don't freak out," Nudge said.

I held my arms out. "Just tell me! What?"

Iggy stood up from his spot and walked into the bedroom. When he came back out, someone was following him. I cocked my head, wondering why they had let a stranger in the house.

The girl behind Iggy had dark brown hair, with pale skin and freckles. She wore a red leather jacket, with black skinny jeans and brown leather lace-up boots.

"Who are you?" I asked.

She smile at me, and my heart froze.

"I didn't think you'd recognize me," Max said.

In the next moment, I had lunged for her, pinning her to the ground, while everyone else screamed and yelled at me. I got close to her face.

"You've been alive this whole time, and you didn't bother to tell me?" I hissed. She smiled and looked at me closely.

"I couldn't come home. Long story. I'll talk more about that later, but not right now. We all need to get caught up," she said.

"No," I said flatly.

A puzzled expression crossed her face.

"Why?" She asked.

I smiled and leaned in, kissing her. It was something I had been longing to do for so long now, and I finally got to.

I released her.

"I had to do that first," I said.


	4. Notice Page

**I know I haven't updated for like, ever now, (Two weeks maybe?) but anyway, I just wanted to apologize. I'm not gonna throw a bunch of excuses out there, but just know that I'm sorry. I promise I'll update as soon as possible! Love you guys, Emma.**


End file.
